graotronfandomcom-20200214-history
Dewiza
mały|Kobieta wyszywająca symbol oraz dewizę rodu Tyrell: „''Growing Strong''”. Dewiza lub Powiedzenie (z fr. devise „godło, zawołanie”, z łac. sententia divisa „myśl wydzielona”) – krótkie zdanie definiujące ogólną zasadę postępowania osoby lub rodu osób, organizacji lub instytucji, wyrażone najczęściej w języku narodowym lub po łacinie, rzadziej w innych językach; także rodzaj epigrafu. Oprócz rodów, w których dewiza rodowa obejmowała członków rodu, dewizy najczęściej mają organizacje, jak państwa, miasta, uczelnie, siły zbrojne i ich części, instytucje państwowe, ordery, stowarzyszenia i inne. Rzadziej dewizy osobiste mają pojedyncze osoby – zwykle związane jest to wówczas z pełnionym urzędem, np. kardynał. Pojęcie dewizy używane jest także w znaczeniu potocznym lub żartobliwym, jako czyjejś cechy lub używanego powiedzenia. Dewizy w Grze o tron }} mały|[[Maesterowie|Maester Luwin uczy Brana dewiz rodów Westeros.]] Każdy ród Westeros ma swoją własną dewizę, które, podobnie jak te średniowieczne, wyrażają wezwanie, przysłowie lub ideał moralny. Dewizy rodów europejskich były krótkie i wymowne, zaś od XV wieku zaczęto umieszczać je pod herbami. Dewizy w świecie George’a Martina stosowane są nie tylko podczas oficjalnych spotkań, ale też swobodnych konwersacji. Rody utożsamiają się z dewizami, które niejako definiują ich kodeks postępowania, zaś nauka o nich jest częścią obowiązkowego wykształcenia szlachetnie urodzonej młodzieży Westeros. Dewizy rodów Westeros Ukazane w serialu * Ród Baratheon – „Nasza jest furia” (ang. „''Ours is the Fury''”)Wilk i Lew * Ród Lannister – „Słuchajcie mego ryku” (ang. „''Hear Me Roar!”), nieoficjalnie „Lannisterowie zawsze płacą swoje długi” (ang. „''A Lannister always pays his debts”)Książę Winterfell * Ród Greyjoy – „My nie siejemy” (ang. „''We Do Not Sow''”)Co jest martwe, nigdy nie umrze * Ród Martell – „Niezachwiani, Nieugięci, Niezłomni” (ang. „''Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken''”) * Ród Tyrell – „Zbieramy siły” (ang. „''Growing Strong''”)A teraz jego warta dobiegła końca * Ród Stark – „Nadchodzi zima” (ang. „''Winter is Coming''”)Lord Snow * Ród Tully - „Rodzina, Obowiązek, Honor” (ang. „''Family, Duty, Honor''”) * Ród Frey - nieznana, nieoficjalnie ang. „''We Stand Together''” * Ród Hornwood – „Sprawiedliwi w gniewie” (ang. „''Righteous in Wrath''”) Potwierdzone na podstawie materiałów dodatkowych serialu * Ród Arryn – „Wysoko, jak honor” (ang. „''As High as Honor''”)House Arryn (Complete Guide to Westeros) * Ród Targaryen – „Ogień i krew” (ang. „''Fire and Blood''”)House Targaryen (Complete Guide to Westeros) * Ród Bolton – „Nasze ostrza są ostre” (ang. „''Our Blades are Sharp''”)House Bolton (Histories & Lore) * Ród Karstark – „Słońce Zimy” (ang. „''The Sun of Winter''”)Wspomniany w notatkach do odcinków sezonu 3 * Ród Velaryon – „Stary, Prawdziwy, Odważny” (ang. „''The Old, The True, The Brave''”)Czwarty epizod gry Game of Thrones – A Telltale Games Series „Sons of Winter” * Ród Cerwyn – „Zaostrzone i gotowe” (ang. „''Honed and Ready''”) * Ród Follard – ang. „''None So Wise''” * Ród Buckwell – ang. „''Pride and Purpose''” * Ród Flint z Wdowiej Strażnicy – ang. „''Ever Vigilant''” * Ród Penrose – „Określamy nasze uczynki” (ang. „''Set Down Our Deeds''”)Piąty epizod gry Game of Thrones – A Telltale Games Series „A Nest of Vipers” * Ród Mormont – „Tu stoimy” (ang. „''Here We Stand''”) * Ród Hightower- „Oświetlamy drogę” (ang. „''We Light the Way''”) Powiedzenia rodów obecnych w serialu, znane tylko z książek * Ród Mallister – „Ponad resztą” (ang. „''Above the Rest''”) * Ród Stokeworth – „Dumni ze swej wierności” (ang. „''Proud to be Faithful''”) * Ród Tarly – „Pierwsi w bitwie” (ang. „''First in Battle''”) * Ród Royce – „Pamiętamy” (ang. „''We Remember''”) Kategoria:Rody en:House words zh:族语列表